A pneumatic actuator for an active hood having a cylinder and a piston is known from AT 7000 U1. In this actuator, gas for driving the piston is generated by one of several pyrotechnic gas generators and is supplied to the cylinder through a filter. In order to avoid a substantial pressure drop at the filter, the cross section of the filter must not be too small.
At least one object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic actuator for an active hood in which pressure drop at a filter can be kept low in spite of compact dimensions of the filter. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.